


Disney af.

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, frozen hoodie, harry works in a cd/dvd store, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is disney af, louis is really cute, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Credits for the idea to @lesbianlouis on instagram, her Wattpad is @sheeriotellarry and her AO3 is @lesbianlouis.}</p><p>{Prompt: Harry works in a CD/DVD store and Louis walks in, picks up around ten cases, and goes to Harry's checkout point armed with Disney movies and soundtracks. Harry amiably makes a few jokes that cause Louis to blush, but Louis threatens to ruin his life if he so much as thinks about the rare occurrence again. They somehow meet again, maybe in a park where Louis is taking his younger siblings, clad in a Frozen hoodie, and Harry asks for his number.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney af.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lesbianlouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianlouis/gifts).



> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

The store had been surprisingly empty today and Harry was getting bored behind the counter. He takes out his phone and starts scrolling on it when the bell above the door rings, signaling someone has entered. 

A short guy walk in and goes straight to the DVD and CD area that has only Disney stuff, it was actually Harry's idea to organize them together in the same corner considering there were some huge Disney fans and it was easier for them to find them like that. They had everything organized into the same types of music and movies too, for example all the pop albums together and all action movies together. 

Harry doesnt pay much attention to the boy but when he's in front of him and places a pile of 10 or so Disney themed DVDs and CDs he looks at him questiongly.

"So, is this for your little sister or are you trying to win someone over?" He asks with a playful smile as he starts checking the items out.

"Actually Im buying them because my sisters have them now. When I moved out I had to leave my precious collection bebind but now, after months of saving, I finally have it again." He smile wide and Harry chuckles.

"So, you're a Disney fan? How cute." Harry says flirty and Louis blushes.

"Don't you dare say anything about this, or I'll ruin you." He crosses his arms above his chest but it just makes Harry laugh.

"First I can't say anything to anyone because I don't know you. Second, you're really tiny and cute so I don't think you're capable of ruining me. And third, there's nothing wrong with you liking Disney." He tells him the amount of money he has to pay and after a short moment of silence, and Louis looking for his wallet, Harry speaks again. "Im low key Disney af too." Louis giggles.

"Thank you." The shorter guy says blushing. "And sorry it's just that I try not to mention my adoration for Disney a lot because you know how some people have a problem with what you like if they find it weird or different. But thank you, really." He pays. "Keep the change."

"No problem, and thanks." He hands him a bag with all of his new belongings and the way the boy's smile widens makes Harry wanna keep on talking to him and getting to know him better but before he can do anything about it the boy is exiting the shop and Harry is left dissapointed. He didn't ask for his number and doesn't even know his name. 

Surprisingly, luck was on Harry's side that week and on Saturday afternoon, as he goes for his routine walk, a familiar caramel fringe and blue eyes catch his attention. Right there is Disney boy, as Harry calls him, and he's surrounded by a group of girls who look like him. Two of them are teens and the other two are a bit younger. But what really catches the curly haired boy's attention, and makes him smile fondly as he approaches him, is that Disney boy is indeed wearing a Frozen hoodie.

"Hi there love." He says smiling and pausing the music on his phone. "I didn't catch your name the other day..."

"H-hi." Disney boy answers shyly and with a small smile. "Im Louis by the way. You?" 

"Im Harry." He smiles wider and Louis let's out a small shriek.

"Awh, you have dimples!" He pokes Harry's cheeks making him laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, Im adorable." This makes Louis blush again and look away. "I like you hoodie, you look cute." 

"Thank you." 

"So... Who were those girls?" Harry asks to start conversation. 

"Oh. Those are my sisters, my mom and them are visiting. What are you doing here?" 

"I come for a walk every Saturday." 

They end up sitting on a bench nearby and keep on chatting for a while. When Louis' little sisters get tired of playing they sit too and they join the conversation.

"Girls, I think we should get going. Mom just texted me saying that dinner is ready." The girls nod and stand up leaving Louis and Harry alone for a while. "It was nice hanging out with you Harry." Louis says with a big smile and Harry chuckles and takes his hand.

"The pleasure was mine." He kisses the back of his hand. "Could I maybe have your number?" He asks hopefully.

"Of course." He giggles and they exchange digits.

"Talk to you soon Louis." Harry says waving goodbye.

"Bye." Louis waves back as he walks away.


End file.
